Initation romance
by BenandJeff45
Summary: Caitlyn judge former Erudite switches to Dauntless her father's old faction she meets Xaiver a mysterious boy who falls for her and she starts to fall for him soon. But what happens when something terrible happens and effects them both?
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I chose dauntless but i needed to learn how to be brave and smart and coursgous some things i never learned at home that i should've my dad was orginally from dauntless but he left for my mother and now shes wiping tears my sister has a smile my farther looks a little mad because i could die a tear slips doen my sister face i hug he tightly she sobs "bye abbie" i say

"ill miss you little sis"she says "I'm proud of you though" i pull back

"bye mom dad abbie see you" i jog to catch up with the dauntless i wipe a tear from my face with the hell of my hand we run down out of the hub towards the train to my amazment they climb i grab a free pole and climb laughing already i pull myself up everyone waits for the train dauntless laugh at us theres only one abnegation he remind me of my dad muscular blonde hair selfless theres another erudite he hates abnegation couple candor and a amity she looks violent and fierce.

"GET READY INITATE HERE COMES THE TRAIN!" a dauntless born shouts the tran whirls past i run like all the others i grab a bar i manage to get myself in i take off the glasses and snap them i have lerfect vision i dont need them. I remeber my friends who didn't switch: Chloe Aliah Erin Nickey and Kalyeah my best friend i really miss her. A tear slips down my face i wipe it away they all stayed in erudite

"the hardest thing off all is leaving them" i turn its the abnegation "condidering im probably considered selfish"

"your selfish but they know its for the greater good" i resoond he wipes a tear fro, my cheek

"oooh look PDA from the stiff!" its Logan he hates stiff the one

"SHOVE YOUR INSULT UP YOUR ASS LOGAN!" i shout he comes up to me

"what happen to us? We use to hate them together with jeanine" he says

"your true colors effect your personalty logan everything changed i realized who you were." i respond

"Initiate calm down" a dauntless born says Logan walks back to a candor he befriended

"thank you" he says "My names Xavier"

"Caitlyn" I say "ignore him he's been different" i notice the door opens and they start jumping "lets go there probably waiting for us below" I say he looks at me "my dad was former dauntless left for my mom" he nods i run and jump i hit the rubble my knee stings when i hit it

"You okay?" Xavier asks offering his hand I take it and he helps me up

"Hit my knee" I respond I look over the edge "7 stories"

"Did you eat a text book on the train when i wasnt looking?" Xavier asks

"As if!" i shove him playfull he laughs I jog up the crowded group

"My name is Eric a leader of your new faction down below is the members entrance to the compound transfer have the option of going first" i look around

"me" Xavier says they all laugh he steps up eric gets off Xavier climbs up a fear inside reveals:dying. He jumps i hear him laughing I smile

"next" eric shouts

"me" i step up and climb on i look below

"come on today!" i take off the cloack and throw it at Logan I breathe and jump

"GOD DAMNIT" i hit my hand on the side of the wall i hold it it burns I hit the net my hand burns a arm reaches out i grab it and they pull me out

"name?" he asks

"Caitlyn" I say he lets go I see Xavier in the corner I walk over holding my hand

"Hey-what happened?" he asks alert

"I hit my hand on the side of the building" I say "stings but it managble" I assure him

"You sure?" Xavier asks

"Such a stiff" I say laughing

"I take that as a compliment!" he jokes "but seriously"

"butts? Your disgusting" I say he makes a 'you have a sick mind'face " i know i do" as people fall we are silent until they call us over I walk over.

"I'm Four this is Six we are the trasnfer trainer Zeke and Uriah are dauntless born you may go back with them"Four says

"Your name are numbers?" Logan asks

"Logan stop being a ass didnt they just say that! Im sure there sick of that fucking question!" i snap Xavier grabs my wrist as if to tell me to calm down I glare at Logan they lead us down a path i gave up glaring at logan yo notice xavier realy features he has sorta long it ends at the bottom of his neck bkonde hair a blue circle arrow in his ear and shining blue eyes Logan on the other hand has blonde and brown hair and green eyes with glasses and he needs them and a brick face.

"Were here! If you follow is we can show you the Chasm!" Six shouts we follow her and it roars with water "This reminds us of idicoy and bravery a daredevil jump from here could kill you now this is the pit were we serve you meals" we follow her and there are tables " you are free to explore and do ehatever until we show you the dorms" the initate run away me and Xavier find our own little table he looks at the food I laugh.

"Its a hamburger here" I slide him mine "dont worry i can get another" i grab another he bites into it and groans and kisses it "Dont go all PDA with the burger find a room" he grins i find myself laughing more "Who'd you leave behind?" I ask

"My farther my mother died" Xavier says

"Here ha-oh hi Six Four" Six and Four approached us I pull my hand back from Xavier

"Hi...uh?" Six asks

"Caitlyn"I answer

"right Caitlyn and then..Xavier" she says his head pops up froma potatoe

"ignore the stiff"Logan says sliding into the seat next to me i picm up my knife and stab it inbetween his fingers " I mean Xavier" he adds

"Not wise to commit murder your first day here" Four picks up the knife from inbetween his fingers

"sure,but he deserves it" I mumble Logan puts his arm ariund me i reach right away by teisting it behind his back he screams "Dont test me schultz"

"Whatever judge" I twist it even harder he screams

"My dad was born here I can defend myself" I whisper to him I let go

"Can you teach me that?" Xavier asks I nod and shrug.

"Sure we can use schultz" I grin Logan gets up and ru s to the other side of the pit.

"Later" Xavier says "anywho what do thegreat and all mighty six and four need?"

"Just meeting initiate"Six responds

"Four bro!" Someone shouts

"What Zeke?"Four asks he is ovisouly irrtated i throw a roll at Xavier it makes his head wobble I starting laughing

"are these initiate coming to the party?" The boy Zeke asks

"Why not?" Six asks "We can have Chris girly her up" I start coughing

"hey look she hates shopping as much as you" Zeke snickers

"Please no!" I cry

"Sorry caitlyn"Six says "Chris come on!"she calls a girl with short brown hair dark skin and brown hair come over must be christna

"aww lets go are we taking the initate?" She asks

"yes" Six answers i get up angry and follow them into the clothing store i look around trying not to look intrested I spot a gray dress tight goes mid thigh with sleeves and thunbs wholes "pretty" Six says

"I don't know..." I say

"get it we'll do your hair pretty and everything!" Christina says I nod christina pays for black nylons and flats Tris got a black dress tight at first the flares out and black heels Christina got a red dress that goes to her knee's and white heels "come on" I follow her to her apartment.

"Can we do her first?" Six asks

"Yep shes gonna take longer I need your help" Christina says they set me down i frint of a mirror "gonna make her pretty" i look at myself my unmanagble curly hair with chubby cheeks and brown eyes

"HA! I cant be pretty" I scoff

"sounds like someone I know" Christina says they curl my hair into ringlets she turns me toward her and starts with sliver eyeshadow and black eyeliner with faded red lipstick she pinches my cheeks

"OW" I groan she grins and pushes me

"get dressed" Christina says i grab my dress and pull it on not to ruin it I pull on nylons and slip on flats "stop fighting me tris!" Christina shouts after about a hour Six comes out hair curled red lipstick and blackp eyeliner

"I look like a pretty person" she smiles she has her dress on christina comes out a hour later after waiting and uncoftable silence

"the party about to start come on" she drags us down the hall loud music comes from the last apartment "always look for the loudest apartment"

"ooh" I respond she opens the door and enters its crowded my eyes search for Xavier

"Caitlyn!" Someone shouts I turn my head and see Xavier wearing all black I make my way through the crowd over to him "you look beatiful" he says

"are you drunk?" I ask he shakes his head no. " let me smell" he breathes it smell like mint and licorise

"see" Xavier says I put my hands up in surrender

"OTHER INITIATE BESIDES CAITLYN AND XAVIER GET OUT!" zeke shouts


	2. Chapter 2

When everyone gets out we sit in a circle Six on my left Xavier on my right

"xavier newbie truth or dare" Uriah says

"Dare" Xaiver answers something glints in Utiah eyes

"kiss Caitlyn" my head jerks up at Uriah he grins i throw my shoe at him

"ok" Xaiver says he grabs me by the waist and presses his lips to mine there a hollars and whistles the kiss depens I think about how my parents would disaprove of this my sister would too I pull away he winks my face reddens his arm stays around my waist he oulls me to him i lay my head on his shoulder weplay truth or dare for what seems forever and i had done every dare..basically right?

"Initiate curly truth or dare?" i look at the voice

"Dare" I say They all stare at me the boy grins

"Peter" tris says in a warning tone

"call your parents and say your getting married" i shrug Six hansa me her phone

"hello?" its my sister

"hey abbie" I say

"caitlyn!" abbie says "how are you is anyone being rude ill kick there ass"

"nah everything fine" I say "so um listen I need to tell you something"

"Hold on let me put it on speaker!" i groan "kay go" i take a deep breathe

"imgettngmarriedandifoundsmeoneandwehadsexandimpregant"i say

"what?"my mother asks i say it slower

"WHAT YOU IRRESPONBLE CHILD HOW DARE YOU GET MARRIED AND ITS NKY YOUR FIRST DAY YOU ARE SUCH ALITTLE SLUT" my farther yells thank god it not on speaker my eyes widen "I CANT BELIEVE YOU IN DAUNTLESS KIDS NEVER GOT MARRIED WHEN I WAS THERE" i stand up and walk into a different room he keeps yelling at me about how abbie was always better then me that when i loose it.

"YOUR THE WROST FARTHER EVER I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN DONT EVEN BOTHER COMING TO VISIT" i shout its silent outside "HOW CAN YOU TELL YOUR DAUGHTER THAT YOUR PROBBALY THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH I WANT TO SEE" i hang up I slide on the floor crying the door opens a little bit Uriah Zeke Four christina and Xaiver pop there heads in the phone rings four grabs it and puts it on seaker

" YOU BETTER COM. HOME RIGHT NOW IF YOU DNT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL COME THERE AND FIGHT YOU!" its my mother

"FUCK YOU UGLY ASS HOE" i shout

"CAITLYN ELIZABETH JUDGE" she shouts

"SHAIAD EMILY JUDGE" i shout back " WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DI YOUR NOT MY MOTHER ABBIES PROBABLY THE ONLY ONE WHO FEELS SYMPTHMY I GUESS I KNIW WHAT YOU REALLY THINK YOU DIDNT EVEN LET ME TELL YOU IT WAS A FUCKING DRE YOU DUMB ASS ERUDITE" i cover my mouth

"what did you just say? My farther says quietly i pull my knees up to my chest "im not going to asks again what did you say?"

"excuse me mr judge" Xaiver says

"who is this?" my farter snaps

"xavier" he replies "your daughters friend"

"oh your the pimp that got her pregant arent you" Four snatches the ohone and goes into another room. Xaiver hugs me tightly i cry into his shirt

-Tobais P.O.V-

i hang up the phone after talking to her dad this makes me so mad i throw the ohone onto the bed in the room the door opens Tris steps inside and closes it quietly

"uh hey" she says she sits down

"I feel so bad for her no one should go through that" I say she rubs my back.

"your right no one should what if he comes to visiting day?" Tris asks I look at her

"I dont know" I sigh and get up "we should get back" she stands up and opens the door we walk out I see Caitlyn and Xaiver ready to leave he opens the door for her she doesnt notice the care and devotion ovisouly he waves and shuts the door behind him "bye Zeke"

"bye Four" Zeke responds Tris walks out I jog to catch up with her

"that-" she cuts me off

"Peters dead" she says emtionless "to do that and hear all that wasnt funny"

"No it wasnt funny but hes leaving tommorrow to the fence" I reply she opens the door to the apartment I hold it open she walks in and takes off her shoes I slip them off she takes out her hair I let her go in the shower and pull on sweatpants putting my shirt in the bathroom for her. I go on the bed leaving room for her and close my eyes.

"Aww poor toby" I hear her say she crawls into bed i wrap my arms around her "Tease" she mutter's

"shh trying to sleep" I say sarcasticly i can hear the rolling of her eyes I close my eye. And fall to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

I sit at lunch my arms hurt from holding gun then a thought occurs to me about music my mom sings all the time me and my sister got her talents.

"what are you thinking bout?" Zeke asks

"you twerking" I reply sarcasticly

"Caitlyn I swear if you make him twerk it will be the end of you" Shauna warns Xaiver grabs my arm defensivly and raises a eyebrow "i swear its like boys have there territory i will never understand them...oh look its Fourtris"

"Shauna"Four grumbles he sits down next to Six who seems happiest I just contuine on trying to pry Xaiver grip off of me I poke his side and he starts laughing I grin and tickle him until he lets go finally he does I rub my arm.

"Four" she says mockigly

"Caitlyn!" Six says "How are things with your parents?" I bite my lip "bad subjct so do you like Dauntless?"

"Yeah..." I say slowly

"Any crushes?" Christina squee's I start coughing

"Excuse me what?" I ask she wiggles her eyebrows

"Christina" Will says I pick up a apple and examine it I chuck it at her she screams and ducks.

"Oh please I could do it harder" I say all of them freeze "I DIDNT MEAN IT THAT WAY"

"That sentance was so disgusting" Uriah remarks

"Uh look at the time...fighting time!" I get up and run out of the room


	4. Chapter 4

I sit at lunch my arms hurt from holding gun then a thought occurs to me about music my mom sings all the time me and my sister got her talents.

"what are you thinking bout?" Zeke asks

"you twerking" I reply sarcasticly

"Caitlyn I swear if you make him twerk it will be the end of you" Shauna warns Xaiver grabs my arm defensivly and raises a eyebrow "i swear its like boys have there territory i will never understand them...oh look its Fourtris"

"Shauna"Four grumbles he sits down next to Six who seems happiest I just contuine on trying to pry Xaiver grip off of me I poke his side and he starts laughing I grin and tickle him until he lets go finally he does I rub my arm.

"Four" she says mockigly

"Caitlyn!" Six says "How are things with your parents?" I bite my lip "bad subjct so do you like Dauntless?"

"Yeah..." I say slowly

"Any crushes?" Christina squee's I start coughing

"Excuse me what?" I ask she wiggles her eyebrows

"Christina" Will says I pick up a apple and examine it I chuck it at her she screams and ducks.

"Oh please I could do it harder" I say all of them freeze "I DIDNT MEAN IT THAT WAY"

"That sentance was so disgusting" Uriah remarks

"Uh look at the time...fighting time!" I get up and run out of the room amd into the training room panting when I do get there "jesus christ" I pant

"who knew fatties could run" Logan smirks he walks past I glare I'm not fat if anything I'm extremly bony...well no but I'm not fat

"Lies" I hiss and walk over to my own punching bag and imagine Logan tied to it. I grin

"You know its true" he whispers I want to punch him so bad so I ounch the punching bag Six and Four come in with the intiate's behind them looking terrified Logan goes to the punching bag next to mine waiting they give us instruction and demostrate moves but righht now all I feel is fur. Because Logan is constantly making comments kn how I'm so fat and how I can't do it.

"LOGAN SHUT UP" I finally say after there done he smirks at me I go to punching my bag and imitiate Four it's moving pretty fast back and forth Six watches my moves carefully after 20 more hits it fall of the chain everyone stops and stares as I wipe my forehead.

"Must've been a easy one for you" he whispers in my ear his lips brushing my ears my eyes narrow I grab his arm and pin him to the floor.

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" I spit at him he laughs I lean in and whisper "We bth know I'm going to run you out of Dauntless and into those Factionless scum" I say

"yeah well you guess what I know" he says "You're divergent" he says its only loud enough for each other to hear

"HOW DID YOU GET THE INFORMATION YOU ASS WIPE" I shout

"I hacked" He says I get off him and kick his ribs "IF YOU DONT WANT ME TELLING ANYONE YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF" he shouts he stands up

"If Six and Four werent here you'd be dead in a heartbeat" I hiss

"Hahah sure" He sneers and goes back to his own punching bag

"CAITLYN!" Six shouts I groan and roll my eyes and walk over to her aggitiated

"What?" I snap to trying to

"what was that?" she asks

"Nothing" I say folding my arms

"Sure it was" I can see something glint in her eyes I turn on my heels Four watches us from the corner of the room I go over to Xavier

"What was that"Xavier asks

"Logan being a ass" I say he looks at me for a moment before knocking his own unching bag down watching his muscle flex like that make me shiver

"Four's coming over here" Xavier says

"Really?" I ask "what did I do this time" I ask hurridly because Xavier looked at me as if dissapointed

"Don't know" he replies shrugging

"Caitlyn" Four says I face him silent "You need to be careful.." he says

"Why?" I ask Six watches closely jealously raging in her eyes. Pfft whatever.

"they watch you here if you cause any fights they most liekly will kill you" He says

"I don't need you lecturing me" I flip my hair and stomp out I hear 'oooo's'

"Caitlyn!" A person down the hall shouts I turn and see my cousin

"ALEX!"I run down the hall and jump in his arms hugging him

"Good to see you" I pull away "Got back from the fence going to be a tatoo artist" I fist bump him

"sweet" I say

"How's initation?" Alex asks

"ok...I guess can you beat someone up for me?" I ask

"who!"He asks angry I smile grab his hand and run back into the training room everyone stop and stares "Which one" he glares at all of them

"him" I point at Logan, Logan stops and stares Alex stomps up to Logan and pins him upagasnt the wall

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BULLY MY LITTLE COUSIN AND GET AWAY WITH IT" He shouts at him Logan is stunned

"You mean that fat whore? She not little" Logan spits

"YOU SHUT UP" my cousin beats him up "YOU'RE LUCKY SHES IN HER NEXT TIME WHEN SHES NOT AROUND ILL KILL YOU" he shouts I look at Logan he has a swollen lip black eye cuts and he's bleeding "ANYONE ELSE WANNA MESS WITH HER?" He shouts no one responds "GOOD" I see his knuckles are bleeding

"Come on Alex I want to see mekenna"


	5. Chapter 5

I follow Alex up to my aunts house humming a happy tune Alex looks at me I glafe

"Any boyfriends I should be aware about?" Alex stops in front of the door

"NO MY GOD" I shout my cheeks red he chuckles and opens the door hidie greets us at the door

"whose a good girl you are you are" Alex scratches hidie behind the ears

"do you need a room or..." I ask he rises to his feet I pet hidi.

"do you need a room?" Alex mocks I slap his arm "owwwwwwwwww"

"ALEX WHOSE AT THE DOOR" mekenna shouts she comes out of her room "CAITLYN" she hugs me tightly

"can't breatheeee" I gasp she pulls back

"Why are you here" Mekenna asks

"Rude"I reply "coddyyyy" I pick up the black and white cat cody immedatly starts purring

"Wow only here for the Cat" Alex says "after I beat some kid up for you"

"Who why can I still do it?" Mekenna asks eargly

"Logan Schultz" I reply she galres at the name

"I always hated him come on I want to meet your trainers" she grins

"NOOOOOO" I shout she grins wider so wide I bet it hurts she nods at Alex he gives her the same knoeing look I drop the cat and he runs they each grab a arm and start dragging me "EVERY TIME I COME HERE IM ALWAYS DRAGGED SOMEWHERE BY YOU TO" I shout Dauntless laugh at us as we pass them

"look the pit" Mekenna says

"Nonono" I say

"why got a boyfriend" Alex teases

"shut up" I snap I hear the pit doors open and the pit fills with laughter

"YOU INTIATE" Mekenna shouts

"Yes?" its katy great!

"weres the trainers" Alex asks

"over there" they start dragging me

"STOP I SWEAR YOU BOTH ARE WROSE THEN RAZIYJA AND ANISA" I shout

"um?" I hear Six

"hi!' Mekenna says cheerifuly "I'm caitlyns cousin" she tugs in my arm

"HELP THERE CRAZY!" I shout

"Caitlyn sit" Alex sits me down next to Four I grab Alex by the collar and pull hom towards me

"You better sleep with ne eye open" I whisper he sits diwn Mekenna sits next to Christina

"sooooooo" Mekenna says

"Caitlyn hasn't talked about her family which side are you from" Christina ask I scratch behind my ear nervous Mekenna looks at me

"Her dad's" Mekenna replies slowly "why?"

"Ooh no reason" I reply for christina

"How's her scoring so far I'm sure she's doing goood" Alex asks

"well she knocked the punching bag off the chain soo good" Four says

"O will murder you both if you tell dad" I warn Alex and Mekenna

"what happened?" Alex asks tense

"Peter" Six replies "bad stuff oh by the way tomorrow is fighting then visitng got amyone coming?"

"Eh" I shrug

"nope no one" Alex says "she was a loner" I look at Xavier and she he's focused on something "Whose that your boyfriend" Alex whispers

"no" I reply "XAIVER ANDERS" I shout he looks up startled

"Yes?" he asks

"you seem zoned out" I say he rolls his eyes I get up and grab his arm and yank him to the side "what happened?" I adk

"ask your boyfried" he remarks He starts to walk away I grab him arm and yank back and press my lips to his he's startled then kisses back I hear whistles and hollars I pull back

"Alex mroz is my cousin" I say "highly innaproprite to date a cousin dont you think" I ask

"yes" he presses his lios to mine again I wrap my arm around his neck

"DONT GET CARRIED AWAY" Zeke shouts I stick up the middle finger at him "WHOA GEEZ" Xavier pulls away grinning

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Xavier asks


	6. Chapter 6

I stare at Xavier he looks at me as if he wants a answer right now I swallow "Uh" I say I look at Alex expecting help but he's hanging out with the gang _Thanks alot Alex...for nothing _I mentally slap myself he keeps staring "Uh,"

"CAITLYN" That voice rings in my ear I turn and see my Aunt Laura and grin

"Gotta go bye" With that I run off and hug her tightly "Hi" I beam at her glad she came through for me I wipe my forehead and look back at Xavier he's frowning and he looks sad I sigh and try to smile but it comes out as a frown.

-Xavier P.O.V-

She ran away I went to fast I know I did this is going to take baby steps yes we've only known each other for a little bit but for me it feels like forever I'm glad she gets to see her family now and she looks happy but..I'll just-Wait no I'm Dauntless now I can do this..I just take baby steps.

"Xavier yo bro" Caitlyn cousin calls I look back and its the girl the better one I guess I slowly walk over not sure what to make of this "Yeah hey!" I sit down across from them "I'm Mekenna this is Alex were her famous cousin I'm sure you've heard a lot about" Mekenna beams

"Nope not a single word" I say it's true she doesn't talk about her family I won't talk about mine.

"Huh" Alex says "Usually all her friends know our names" He leans back trying to be cool but he falls over and screams like a little girl.

"Manly Alex" Mekenna rolls her eyes "So um here's the deal" she leans in making sure no one can hear her but the table "Don't push her okay she's had a rough life it may not look like it but it's true, Her sister Abbie my best friend, is apparently the 'better child' so you gotta look out for her..then there's the fact that when she has something on her mind she does it, Like I remember when she came here she was going to commit suicide but someone found her she was so close she was dangling from the chasm" I stare at the girl talking to me, the Caitlyn I know doesn't seem like that.

Then I look at Caitlyn the girl whose always smiling and laughing cracking jokes wearing sweatpants trying not to look good a open book. And then there's Mekenna definition but if you look close enough you can see something in her eyes. Oh god listen to me I'm a fucking love sick puppy. I shake my head.

"Alright uh thanks?" I say I push back and get up "Bye" I walk back to the dorm alone thinking I hear whispering and I stop at the corner.

"We need the simulations" A female voice soft like honey I know that voice it's like Jeanine Matthew's.

"Not yet they need to learn to fight" The other voice is rough like Eric's my eyebrows draw in and lean against the wall listening closely.

"We have to find them!" Jeanine snaps "The divergent's are extremely dangerous they could ruin everything" I bite my tounge I have heard of them I know personally I am not one of them..

"It's hard when we don't have the simulations running" Eric says "Well find out soon enough after fighting then there's visiting day ranking then simulations" _visiting day shit _I think I sprint quietly after that I go back to the dorms I see the last person I expect: Marcus Eaton.

"Xavier" He smiles I raise a eyebrow.

"Hello Marcus" I reply and sit across from him.

"How are you?" Typical stiff I resist the urge to roll my eyes

"Good you?" I ask

"Visiting family thought I come to see you" Marcus smiles "This place..seems different how are you doing here?"

"Fi-" The door burst open Caitlyn comes storming in and steps in front of Marcus and I.

"What are you doing here"Caitlyn shouts "You know you aren't welcomed here"

"Caitlyn I have no idea what you're talking about" Marcus stands up

"You do know in fact!" She retorts "Those reports are all true "

"There lies you aren't the candor" Marcus replies then she slaps him it's silent and fast

"How dare you" she snaps "Get ou-"

"MARCUS" Four enters the room another slap and Caitlyn holding her cheek glaring at Marcus

"Tobais" Marcus says he starts towards.

-Four P.O.V-

I storm in the dorms finding who I expected expect for Caitlyn and Xavier she's holding her cheek angry.

"MARCUS" I shout Marcus starts coming towards me fear tightens over he falls over after a foot is stuck in front of him.

"Stay away from him" Caitlyn hisses great someone who likes me oh joy "You are such a lair" She sounds almost in tears.

"Caitlyn" Marcus replies stands she slaps him.

"You lied to my mother and hurt her _you_" she hisses you like venom "Should be dead" she wipes a tear from her eyes.

"Caitlyn" Tris comes in the room I watch Marcus intensely

"You hurt me you lied to me" she shouts

"Caitlyn come here" Marcus says

"NO" I shout everyone stare's at me intensely "Marcus get out now" I reply tightly

"Why" Marcus says Uriah comes in drags Marcus out

"What the..."Xavier looks confused "Were did Uriah come from?"

"Uh?" I ask "I don't know" I shrug

Caitlyn P.O.V

What the fuck? That's the only three word's that come to mind as I stare at the complicated scene that's in front of me. "I'm going" I walk out of the room towards the pit until I see my cousin fighting Marcus "WHAT THE HELL" they stop

"Hey Caitlyn" Mekenna replies nervous

"Get him out of her I'm going to bed" I reply leaving

**A/N: **

**THANK YOU ZORA FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWW! great to know someone's reading my story so much it means so much anywho thats the chapter I know short but bye my beta's **


	7. Chapter 7

Fighting didn't go well I guess Xavier can't be beat easily because the other guy kinda got his leg broken and the other guy was Logan...heh I guess they set that up because Six was eating popcorn while they were fighting and I was laughing the entire time well today is visiting day and my friends are coming I can't wait to see them: Erin Kaleyah Nickey and Juliette!

I shake Xavier shoulder "Xavier" I sing he groans "XAVIER GET YOUR FAT ASS UP RIGHT NOW DAMNIT" I shout.

"I'm up" Xavier groans I smile

"See ya in the hall" I skip out happily and walk into the Pit some parents are already here my eyes skim the crowd and then I see red hair and run as fast as I can I hug the ginger known as my friend Erin she screams "ERIN!" I shout

"Cakey let go" I see Nickey as she starts laughing.

"I thought you said hoe" Nickey laughs I start laughing remembering our school days together.

"So. Did . I" I say through fits of laughter I let go and smack Nickey.

"OW laughing does not mean hit nickey" She rubs her arm I roll my eyes and hug my death buddy.

"Juliettte" I say I say the TT's weird she sways her head up dramatically.

"Yes?" she asks I roll my eyes dramatically put up my hand.

"Talk to the hand" I say this causes more fits of laughter.

"You're sisters coming" Kaleyah says "I heard they have cake is it true"

"KALEYAH" We all shout she starts laughing

"Seriously you come to the most dangerous place-"

"Whose that dude" Kaleyah turns me around I see Xavier talking with his parent

"Xaiver" I reply

"OOO can I talk to him..I guess Dauntless has more then it seems" Kaleyah wiggles her eyebrows.

"EXCUSE ME?" I shout she gasps my face reddens.

"No you don't" Kaleyah says Erin is to busy eating cake to notice anything Nickey grins.

"NO..." I say "ERIN STOP EATING CAK-Hi Four" I say quickly Four sits across from us I nudge them as if to say 'behave you guys'

"Whose the hottie " Erin says I glare at her "What?" I glare harder "Fine I'll go in the corner" she gets up and goes to the corner of the pit

"Thank you" I reply "Four this is Juliette Derpalina Erin in the corner Kaleyah my sister coming later and yah" I say

"How's her training?" A voice asks I jump and see my dad. Erin comes back over and finishes her cake and grabs another piece.

"Fine" Four replies tightly. "You are caitlyn's father?"

"whats your name?" Erin asks Four he looks uncountable

"This is my trainer Four he has a girlfriend Erin" I whisper to her

"Awh okay fine" Erin rolls her eyes.

"Yeah I'm her father" My dad answers

"Hardly" I mutter "Where's Abbie?" I ask

"Talking to Xavier" Kaleyah answers

"WHAT? ?" I jump up and run over to Xavier bumping into him

"Whoa Caitlyn chill" Xavier holds out a hand I grab it

"Where's my sister Kaleyah said she was over here" I don't see my sister only Xavier and his parent.

"So you're Caitlyn" The man says

"Yeah..." I reply "You're?" I ask

"Dave" The man -dave- says

"Okay...uh nice to meet you Dave I gotta go uh bye Xav" I back away slowly _XAV what the hell caitlyn! _I turn back to my table everyone is laughing "SHUT UP" I shout I sit next to Erin I hide my face "my life is a disaster of akwardness"I mumble into my sleeve

"Huh?" Six asks I look up.

"She flirted with "Xav"" Four snickers

"Shut up Eaton" I muffle his last name into my shirt

"HOW THE HELL" Six shouts "Girls you need to go come on Caitlyn we need to talk." Six says


	8. Chapter 8

I wake to scurrying feet and yelling "SOMEONE JUMPED IN THE CHASM" after the chat with Six about Tobais Eaton it got weird Logan acted odd and strange and sort of happy I get up and grab a hoodie and throw it on and run with everyone towards the Chasm.

"Who jumped?" I shout over the crowd to Uriah

"We don't know yet their just pulling them out" Uriah responds my chest tightens I haven't seen Xavier this morning yet. "Come on I can get us to the front" He pulls me to the front by Four and Six Four holdings Six tightly. The leaders pull hard and the body starts to emerge I scream as I see the blonde hair and blue earring tears fill my eyes as they lay his cold body on the ground.

"What happened?" Eric asks emerging

"Someone jumped" Zeke shouts "I CAN'T SEE WHO" he shouts as if to say 'move you little brats I stand frozen as if I don't move it'll be a dream as if I will wake up and see him alive and moving a tear goes down my cheek I wipe it fast in one motion.

"Poor Xavier" Logan says I turn to face him rage bubbling over the edge

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN POOR XAVIER?" I shout "This was you're fault!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Logan replies

"You're such a lair" I leave walking towards my cousin apartment crying to myself with each hand on a elbow my head hanging low I open the door once I arrive their seeing my cousin's and Aunt

"Hey Caitlyn" I shut the door and look up at them "We heard about the chasm who jumped?" Mekenna asks

"Xavier" I reply I wipe tears "And Logan did it"

"Too bad" Alex says

"ALEX" Aunt Mealine shouts she pulls me in a hug "It's okay honey" she strokes my hair.

"It's unfair" I mumble "Logan should be the one that's dead" I wipe my tears the door opens

"Uh. Caitlyn" I turn and see Christina "I request you come with me to my apartment and get ready"


	9. Chapter 9

Tris P.O.V

It's sad loosing a loved one and hard too. Caitlyn I think knew who did it because she yelled at Logan and left Christina went and got her and is busy with getting her ready I am already ready I am only going for Caitlyn. I will be strong for her I can hear Christina talking to her and I hear some muffle sobs but nothing too serious.

I get up and walk to the mirror I wear a black dress that flows just before my knee's my hair is in a bun with a strand out I don't fix it I only wear black eyeliner and lip gloss with flats the door opens Caitlyn comes out she wears a black dress with a gray cardigan and heels her hair is straightened she looks fine Christina comes out her make-up smeared

"Christina?" I gape she burst into tears.

"T-t-this is so unfair why does she have to be unhappy? Why couldn't it been Logan?" She asks she turns to Caitlyn "I'm sorry I really am" Caitlyn nod's she grips the hem of her dress as if it stops her from collapsing

"I'm going to go" she leaves without a word Christina wipes her make-up and does it again in a matter of minutes.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask it's more of a whisper.

"She'll fine someone..." she pauses and stares at the mirror "I hope" Christina pulls down her mini tight dress and pulls the vale over. The door opens and Tobais comes in.

"Hey" he says of course mono tone I can't help but be mad right now.

"Hey?!" I ask "HEY!" I shout he freezes _I broke _is all that comes to mind.

"Tris..." he says slowly. I turn on my heel back facing him and cross my arm against my chest.

"Let's just go" I reply its a conversation ender for us both because he opens the door for me.

~Caitlyn P.O.V~

I'm running as fast as I can towards the funeral room. heels in my hand I made a detour and went to his dresser and put on one of his Abnegation clothes which is his shirt I am late and I know it I open the door to the Funeral door and put on my heels not many people are here just the gang: Zeke, Uriah (whose eyes look blood shot), Marlene, Shauna, Tobais (I leaned his name), Six, Christina Will and another guy with his arm around Marlene.

I sit next to Uriah he looks at me "What are you wearing?" he mouths "Xavier's" I mouth back he nods and returns to the speech Eric is reading off a tear goes down my face.

"Xavier Anders was a great initiate even though he was a stiff" Eric says "He will be remembered for his kidness and kick ass beating of Logan Schultz" there are whimpering cheers not strong enough for me be happy. I really need a shoulder to cry on right now. Someone else needs it more than me though I look at Uriah till he looks at me.

"Uriah" I say "If you need a shoulder to cry on" I say "You can cry on mine" he smiles then looks at Marlene

"Guess it wasn't meant to be" he sighs he looks at a box "I was going to propose" he opens the box I hold back a gasp the ring was beautiful engraved with black and silver diamonds he stares at it

"It doesn't have to go to waste" I know who could use it. "Here give me it" he hands it over I smile and get up and walk to the back of the room to Tobais and Tris I go on my knee's "Tobais!" I hiss he looks at me

"What?" he asks

"Here" I give him the ring and jerk my head towards Six he opens the box and his eyes widen but he's too late to respond because I get up and walk over back to Uriah the reception of the funeral is about ready. "Uriah I need you" he looks at me I want to see Xavier body "Xavier body I need someone to go up with me" I say

"Oh right" Uriah nods he holds out his arm I take it and he leads me to the body and see his Dauntless body I take off his Abnegation shirt and set it on top of him I cry softly Uriah pulls me in a hug a tight one as if he needed it more than I did which was probably true.

~Uriah P.O.V~

I hug her tightly as she cries into my shoulder I don't know what to do right now this is sort of awkward I am Dauntless and we don't cry usually Marlene never did she would keep it to herself and now some initiate is crying into my shoulder, she pulls back and wipe her tears.

"Thanks Uriah" Caitlyn says "I better go before they..." I know what she's going to say they are going to throw his body back into chasm she leaves I watch her leave and make my way to Tris

"Hi Tris" I say she looks at me and glares "What?"

"Don't you _dare" _she snaps "Don't you dare take advantage of her while she's in pain"

"What the fuck?!" I ask "Is there something wrong with you?" I ask

"No there something wrong with you I saw you with her!" Tris shouts does tris really think I would do that?

"Tris do you really think I could do that?" I ask suddenly angry with her. "she needed a shoulder to cry on"

"sure Uriah," I will never understand girls.


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlyn P.O.V

I knock on the Six's door it's early I know but I need her or Four either works. The door opens Four stands shirtless and messed up hair with pants on yawning "yes" he says

"I'm sorry thats its early but I need one of you or both just I need help" I sigh. I decided to finally tell Xavier dad today and Marcus so he knows and can stage their own type of funeral with the ashes.

"Come in" Four says stepping aside I enter their apartment the door shuts "what do you need help with" he leans agasnt the door.

I face him "I'm going to Abnegation and I don't know were it is" I sigh "I just need one of you and both of you are really good at communication" its been really hard to live without Xavier I have to cry everyday and almost evything reminds me of him even this necklace. But I vowed myself not to take it off.

"We'll both go" Four says "take a seat we'll be out in a minute" I nod he walks out I sit down on the couch.

Four P.O.V

"of course I'm helping her someone important died to her and going back to Abnegation by herself with Marcus isn't good." I say to Tris she bites her lip "Tris what if it was me?" she stands

"lets go" Tris says I knew that would work I grab a shirt and put it on I fix my hair "I thought I was the girl"

"shut up you're lucky I love you" I mutter she chuckles I grab her over my shoulder she shrieks I walk out like nothing hapoened. Caitlyn is staring at her feet her hair is out and its straighten she looks almost heart broken when its striaghten but I think thats the point.

"Put me down!" Tris shrieks I roll my eyes and set her down "alright lets go" Caitlyn rises to her feet and follows us out.

Caitlyn P.O.V

This isnt hard...lie 599999 okay im exgratting but im trying to tell myself that and its not really working but missing him is like the color gray borning and just plain loving him is red eciting never ending. Loosing him blue sad empty and never coming back. We finally reach outside in utter silence its not happy silence I dont think i'll be happy again the memories flooding back on the train and I dont think I want to get but something forces I move one foot at a time slowly but its foces me not to run away acreaming. I jump on regardless of the emptiness in my soul.

"Alright its only a 10 minute ride" Four says I sit down next to Six on the train.

"Did you guys ever loose someone important?" I ask suddenly its silent as they think.

"No" they both say I nod "how long are you keeping your hair like that its depressing" Six says

"forever" I mutter "Never am I changing it, I shall keep it plain like the Abnegation for Xavier" Six smiles

"I'd grow buff and act all mysterious even dye my eyes dark blue then get a tattoo like Fours" Six grins I imagine that then cover my eyes

"IT BURNS"I shout the car is filled with Six's laughter

"then Four comes along petite and tiny with long blo-" I stop in mid sentance the laughter stops Four and Six exchange glanses "I'm not going to cry" I finally say I cross my arms and stare at the wall.

"were here" Six finally stands I do to and open the door I see the Abnegation sector peaceful quiet and bland I jump off after Four and Six I Twist my ankle but don't say anything I get up ant walk ignoring the pain we reach the pavement ignoring the glances. "Who would know...oh I know" we start towards a hiuse at the end of the road she doesn't knock she just enters. "MOM DAD IM HOMEEEEEEEE" she shouts

""Beatrice Prior shame!" Four says Six giggles.

"Beatrice!" A woman with blonde hair comes down the steps "Welcome Four and...?"

"Caitlyn Judge" I say "My mother was former Abnegation Shah"

"Oh yes" Ms. Prior says

"you wouldn't know though neither of you nor your husband would" I say she stares "sorry to offend you its just I hate fakers"

"It's fine I understand" Ms. Prior says

"Do you know were Xavier lives" I ask

"Yes across the street" She asnwers

"Thank you" I say "alright come on" I open the door and leave outside. I walk over to his door and stare at it.

"well?!" Six asks "knock" I reach up and knock a little bit then wait the door opens Xavier dad appears.

"Hi caitlyn?" Xavier's dad says

"I have news" I reply. "Xavier is..dead"

"I have something for you come inside" He says.

"can you guys wait out here?" I ask "no misbehaving"

"no guarenettes" Tris says I enter and shut the door.

"He wrote something before he went to Dauntless I have no idea whats inside but I think you should read it" he goes upstairs then comes back from upstairs with a letter. "here"

I take it and stare at it then sit down and open it after struggle.

_Dear whom this may concern, _

_I transferred to Dauntless because I wasn't made for Abnegation I was selfish rude and always putting myself in front of others. But here inside I put my simulation answer: Erudite. I didn't want Abnegation or Erudite so I chose what I wanted therefore I am selfish. If you're reading this now I am dead or factionless I favor death over factionless it seems the world wouldn't fuction if I did not belong. I assure you person I am watching over you from somewhere above. But I may not be above I may be below I must likely think below. I love you. Those three words are there for one Erudite curly haired tan skinned hallirous rebellious girl. She doesn't know me but I know her and I have fallen deep for her if that makes sense. Please if she is reachble tell her and I want her to know give her this letter let her read it that is my final wish so I can't rest peacefully I also feel bad for my dad my mom left us and now I did I can never forgive myself for what I did and writing this letter is the hardest thing. I lied to him and the last thing I said to him before I left was 'I hate you, you can't control my life' If I could change those words I change them to 'I love you but this my choice'. Please don't cry its okay I need you to be okay. Goodbye. _

I read the letter over and over tears fall on the letter a sob escape my mouth. The door flies open Four looks around the corner "you okay?" He asks I shake no.

"no" I say "Four I'm not I'm really not" he nods

"alright come on" Four says I get up I feel so weak "lets go back to Dauntless"

I nod and follow him back to the train with Six we make it back to Dauntless safely "you should talk to Uriah he's good at calming people down" I nod and head towards his apartment. I knock nothing happens I knock softly the door opens.

"Hey Caitlyn" I look up at Uriah "whoa what happened?" he wipes my tears I hold up the note he takes it and pulls me in the apartment.

"I read this" I sat I sit on the couch he reads it then puts the note down. Then hugs me I hug him back and cry into his shirt. "it hurts so bad Uriah"

"its okay Caitlyn its okay" he says "everyone gets heartbreak some get hit harder then others some phase it off" I nod.

"it too much for me" I say "Uriah thanks"

"for what?" Uriah asks he pulls back.

"putting up with me" I say

"no problem Caitlyn" he says "Its getting late, You can stay here ill sleep on the couch"

"Uriah I can't do that" I say

"I insit" Uriah says

"nooo" I say

"Yes go" I sigh knowing he's not going to give up I go into the bedroom across from Zeke and Shauna I hear various noises and groan the shut the door in the room just has a bed couple posters messy and dressers I get in and close my eyes crying.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake to voices outside the room I'm in. I stretch and get up then walk out Uriah Zeke and Shauna are all laughing. I stop and go back and grab my jacket and pull it on. Then I come back out. "Hey Caitlyn your up" Uriah smiles

"Yeah" I say "Fear's today right?" I ask they nod "Joy"

"When did you get here?" Zeke asks

"Last night really late" I say

"No wonder Uriah was on the couch" Shauna says "Alright we gotta go" I nod and follow Uriah out I jump on his back he doesn't even get phased.

"Lets us go" Uriah says we make our way to the Pit we get there in seconds I feel asleep again Uriah jumps I scream he chuckles I wack the back of his head. I see Erin and my mind go bonkers. I overhear there conversation.

"She can't handle emotional...trust me" Erin says its true "It hit her hardest last time...it didn't end well"

"What happened?" Six asks don't answer don't answer.

"She started...well it hard to explain she would do things..." Erin says what she talking about?

"What's she talking about?" Uriah asks

"I have no idea" I answer

"She doesn't remember...I have to go" Erin gets up. we make it to the table without being noticed I get off Uriah and sit down. she whispers something to Four he nods and then she leaves.

"Why'd you call her?" I ask immediately

"Just to see if she knew anything" Four answers

"She doesn't" I reply "I don't think so..." I lie I grab a apple and bite it.

"She's lying" Christina says

"No I'm not" I snap

"Yeah you are" Four says

"I'm not!" I say "Whatever she said was a fricking lie" I say

"No it wasn't" Christina says

"Give it up" I shout no its happening no I get up and leave the Pit when I step towards the simulation area.

Uriah P.O.V

"Alright this is simulation Four will not be here so I'll be running them starting with Logan" Uriah says Logan gets up and follows Uriah inside the simulation room and shuts the door.

"Whats he afraid of?" someone asks

"Me" I answer to whoever asked that.

"Where gonna be here a while" another says I lean back and relax ready to sleep why are we here so goddamn early?! Damn Dauntless want to annoy me.

(time skip)

I'm still here and I haven't even been tested finally another person comes back shaking.

"Caitlyn" Uriah says I get up and walk into the simulation room...


	12. Chapter 12

I sit down on the chair in the simulation room. I won't doubt my jeart will explode I am scared to see what will happen in my fear landscape but I also have a hunch it has to do with Erudite.

"This serum will go into effect after 60 seconds" Uriah says. He is emotionless robotoic how he can do this every year is beyond me. I lean back and stare at the white ceiling. "The first time is always the hardest I won't judge if you cry"

"I won't cry unless its Xavier" I say he nods. "how do you do this?" he pauses.

"what do you mean?" Uriah asks

"Watch people's fears...subject them to there own nightmares its...not even human" I say. He smiles then nods.

"Dauntless-" I cut him off and sit up.

"Dauntles this, Dauntless that...thats not what I mean, I mean your opinion Uriah" I say slighty fustrated.

"Its not human your right. Its...barbarik. People make choices and Dauntless choices help you overcome your fears my opinion lies with Dauntless code." I sigh and lean back.

"Fine live like a robot just inject me" I say. He takes the serum needle and I move my hair to the side and he injects me.

"Not everyone dissagrees very few do." Uriah finally says.

(in the serum)

Its black all around me I look around "I can't see" I wish I could see. Suddenly I feel something in my hand I feel it all around and notice its a flashlight. I click it on and look around: its a Erudite house..my Erudite house. Its old dusty cobwebs everywhere. I walk forward knowing there are stairs.

When im halfway something grabs my leg and yanks me down I scream and hit my head something cold goes right to my ear "come home Caitlyn" the voice is raspy and cold the breathe goes on my ear and sends shivers down my back.

"No" I say it lets go I get up and look around I feel something trickle down my face I wipe it and look and see blood. I look up at the cieling and scream mortified Xaviers body is on the cieling. I run up the steps into my room and shut the door. I stare at it and start to back up.

"Caitlyn" I jump and look around and see Erin: she looks like a dead corpse withery one eye is missing bleeding her hair covering half her face flesh burned in Erudite clothes.

"Erin" I say "what what happened?"

"you" another voice says Nickey comes out a leg dragging on the floor bleeding cuts mouth bleeding. "you hurt us"

"come home caitlyn" my mother father and sister appeared burned bleeding cut roped my sister has a rope around her neck.

"no i don't wanna go home I don't wanna go home I am home I am fine Dauntless is my home!" I cry tears roll down my face.

"Caitlyn come home to me" Xavier appears perfectly fine with a creepy smile

"No...no...NO" I scream fire erupt in my room "I DONT WANNA GO HOME PLEASE" sobs escape me.

(end of simulation)

"CAITLYN" Uriah says "WAKE UP" I open my eyes.

"Damn what happened?" I ask he sighs and leans back.

"Your fear is going home?" Uriah says I nod "That's...understandable" Uriah says I get up.

"Kay good for you...you know that if I go to Xavier i'll be scared" I say "Scared...to admit the fact i've moved on and that I don't cry for him anymore...that I realize I will find another fit" I say "And he'll be mad and angry and...not the same...in hevean or hell he'll be perfect and what will I be? I'll be a girl who moved on from him and its messed up in inside with all these crazy scenarios inside her head."


	13. Chapter 13

I never reall saw what I was ranked as...I think it'd be a good time to look right?...

I open look at the board of the rankings, I see Logan's name under 5 Xavier's on...4! That's why he killed logan but where am I? I won a couple of my fights...not many...wait there I am! 3?! I got three? How? I'm not that good I don't try. Ok then..where's Logan?

"Where's Logan?" I shout they all jump

"The pit" Someone shouts I storm out of the dormitory towards the Pit. I see him arm wrestling another initiate I push out of the way and pour water all over his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Logan shouts. The other initiate brings his hand down.

"Is it worth it?" I ask "to live with the guilt of knowing you killed someone? Ruining other people lives?"

"actually yeah" Logan says I graba fork then stab it in his hand he lets out a ear percing scream.

"what was that?" I ask I grin down on the fork.

"I can liv-" I push down on the fork "NO NO I CAN'T LET GO PLEASE" he screams.

"I know your lying...just keep that fork in mind for when you wanna celebrate your 'victory'" I say "oh and im still ahead of you what are you gonna do stab me?" I ask I rip the fork out the screams "your lucky im human enough to take that out" I leave the Pit.

"Wait up!" someone shouts I turn my head and see Uriah "where ya going?"

"out" I say "where you going?" I retort hiding the fork.

"Out" he mimicks me.

"fine, I need to let off steam so im going to the training area" I say

"Fine, ill come" Uriah says. Uriah I don't need this.

"Why" I whine.

"So Eric doesn't find you in there alone" Uriah says I groan.

"fine" I say. We head on our way towards the training room.

A/N sorry for the short chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Caitlyn has brown hair and Erin has red. He doesn't love Erin he loves Caitlyn.

We reach the training room and I grab a knife and chuck it at the target and it hits the middle of the target. "dayumm" Uriah says I glare at him and immedatly chuck another. Uriah sits down and play with a gun

"This sucks." I groan "He killed Logan just because he was better than him"

"sounds like a douche I know" Uriah says "here catch" he tosses me a gun I take it and turn swiftly and shoot it a couple times in the whole. "Jesus Christ"

"Shut up" I say.

"hey Uriah" a voice calls "have you seen..." I turn and see Erin.

Erin P.O.V (requested by a friend)

"Oh hey Caitlyn" I say. Damn...she looks mad. Maybe I should leave her be...but I never miss a opputnirty to bug her.

"Erin" Caitlyn replies "why are you here?" she crosses her arms after tossing the gun I shrug.

"Uh, Jeanine wanted me to give you a message" I reply. Caitlyn scowls. "She said she knows what you are" A stinging goes in my ear I reach up. "DID YOU SHOOT ME" I shout.

"Maybe maybe not" Caitlyn says "you'll never know, go" I say I huff and stomp out.

A/N: the next chapter will be in Erins P.O.V


	15. Chapter 15

Shhhhhhhhhhhuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
